


In The End

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Execution, Gen, community: skyxstar, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them thought things would end this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jan-Feb 2011 challenge at SkyxStar on DeviantArt.
> 
> I have no explanation for how or why this fic took such a dark turn. It just… did. I’m actually pretty pleased with it, though.
> 
>  

Carefully, Skyfire closed the first shackle around Starscream’s wrist. The Seeker whimpered at the action as he was pinned to the wall.

“I’ll bet you never thought this would happen to you, Star,” the larger mech said moving to the other wrist and shackle. “I’m certain you never thought that it would be you pinned to the wall, helpless and praying for mercy.”

Once the second shackle was fastened—and action that drew a mournful wail from a vocalizer that was too damaged to ever be functional again—Skyfire took a step back and examined the once-proud Seeker. There was little of the mech who had tried to entice him to join the Decepticons left in the broken figure before him, and nothing at all of his friend from so long ago. It might have made him sad, but he had mourned the loss of that mech a long time ago.

“No, I don’t think you ever planned for anything like this. But you should have known it was coming. A Decepticon should have known better than anyone that reprehensible acts are met with resistance and that the power-mad are always removed from their power in time.”

The scientist turned to a small table and picked up a syringe from the assortment of tools there. Starscream tried to struggle when he saw it, but he was too weak from the damage received in his capture—damage no one had bothered to repair.

Skyfire stepped back to the smaller mech’s side and held the syringe so that the Seeker could get a good look at the contents. “This is your mercy, Starscream. A quiet execution, far from the public eye and delivered by someone who still somehow cared enough to make sure it doesn’t hurt too much.”

Starscream went limp in his restraints and a sound that might have been a denial left his vocalizer. Impulsively, Skyfire cupped the Seeker’s cheek comfortingly for a moment. Then he sought out the energon line that fed fuel to the machinery that kept his spark chamber functional. Carefully, he inserted the tip of the needle and then pressed down the plunger of the syringe.

“Goodbye, Starscream.”  



End file.
